sheltered and now exposed
by fantasyxox
Summary: a what if in episode 16 had Hermione stayed. Hermione Di Borromeo had always been sheltered in Neo Verona keep, not knowing the suffering of the citizens under her "benevolent" Lord Montague's rule. But after a failed attempt to meet her exiled fiance at the Gradisca mines and being forced to stay with the woman who won her beloved fiance's heart her view of the world is shattered.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared at shock at the Capulet girl who had ordered her safe journey home. Yes she would be home, safe and sound and there she would mend her broken heart. Hermione smiled bitterly her bangs soon hiding her _eyes_ for she refused to look at The Capulet girl, for how could she forget last night...

" _Romeo is Romeo alright?" Anger at the girls audicity for daring to refer to her bethrothed so casually was replaced with shock. The girl_ grabbed _her, "Is Romeo alright?" She frantically asked, coming to her senses Hermione closed her eyes. "Stop it!" This had to be one of the girls tricks, to try to win her over, so her beloved could be led farther astray. "I heard their was an accident at Gradisca. This girl was good, but no she would not feel sympathy for her. This woman was only using her bethrothed! "Lord Romeo is my bethrothed."Yes that was true, Lord Romeo was to be her husband not the Capulet girl's! Lord Romeo WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE HER! NOT JULIET. But the girl persisted. "Tell Me Hermione-San please. Eventually she began to wonder if it was all an act like the grand duke said. Reluctantly she told her. "The prince did receive word he is fine."She caught the girls' attention, she would not like her in the eye though. This girl was lying acting "But I wanted to see so for myself so..." She glanced towards the girl and she could see it was not a lie. The girl had a passion and love for her bethrothed even greater than hers as she cried in relief._

How could she forgot the worry, the desperation in her voice, had Romeo really been seduced or was what she had seen true love. Her head ached and her heart hurted, any second longer here and she knew she would break down in a most unladylike manner. She wanted to ram get away from here.

"Lady Juliet are you sure that's wise." She heard a male's voice ask. It was the blonde one's voice the one that proposed for her death. She looked at Juliet. The girl was about to open her mouth, but suddenly fainted and the ground suddenly shook. The plates began to fall, silver wear flew, she screamed. "Juliet." She heard the one eyed one call out. Opening her eyes she noticed the girl was breathing heavily, clapping her chest with one hand, her eyes closed it was if she was struggling to stay alive. The earth continued to shake, was the goddess angry, was she punishing the Capulet girl, she didn't know but the earth continued to shake. "Ahhhh. " she continued to scream. Oh goddess I will stay with this girl and aid her to the path of rightousness, just please stop this shaking! The earth quake stopped. The land stood still. The girl instantly woke. The butler instantly calmed down. The young girl was still hysterical, as the red haired maiden came to her, holding her trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry my lady but I deem it will take a while to get home."the butler told her. "Eh! What do you mean, Hermione asked frantically. "Their may be another earthquake." Hermione stared at Juliet's guards who were glaring daggers at her. Had the goddess chosen her to lead them to the right path. One thing was obvious though, she would be staying a while


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's pov

The butler ever so calm quietly reported "You'll have to share a room with Lady Juliet, my lady, for that seems to be the safest room besides the gentlemens now if you'll excuse me. Juliet seemed to be the one to get over her shock the quickest, walking towards her, extending a hand of friendship she quietly offered to lead her to their room with a change of clothes as well. Hermione felt her clothes where fitting enough, much better than the Capulet girl's rags, it must have shown on her face. "Forgive me but most commoners can't afford such sumptuous fabric, you'd stick out like a sore thumb." And with that Juliet took her hand and led her away, Hermione had to ignore the death glares the two men where giving her.

Once out of the two men's sight She pulled her hand away from the girl, it must have been obvious that she didn't want her rival's touch for Juliet just gave her a sad smile and walked slowly towards the room they would share. Thoughts came flooding to her, as her bitter resentment appeared and rose in her chest. Putting her hands towards her heart she gave Juliet a long cold glare. This is the girl who stole your bethrothed. You should be in Lord Romeo's loving arms in the keep instead of with this harlot, who dared tried to seduced an engaged man!" and slowly as if trying to preserve her sanity Hermione slowly let her mind waver to her favorite fantasy.

She and Lord Romeo where already married, congratulations where thrown their way by the nobles and commoners would flock lovingly to the married couple. The Archduke would congratulate them himself, while flock is would people would throw rose at their feet, they would travel to the Borromeo's summer villa and their they would have their honeymoon. A faint smile and a blush made their way to her face as she fantasizes about making love to her beloved Lord Romeo, and many times at that. He would pleasure her as she with him. She would bear his children, and they would have a loving family family. One day would look at their family and tell her nothing would tear them apart. "Hermione-San we're here." Her fantasy broke apart and she found herself face to face with the red haired woman who stole her fiancé' love from her.

She felt an instant anger and hatred. This woman was the reason she wasn't married to Lord Romeo by now, this woman was the reason that Lord Montague was punishing her innocent lover. Because she seudeced him, he must have known he loved someone else, but she stole him away from her. Rage burning in her very being she lunged at the Capulet girl, slapping her face, cursing her, calling her names, wanting to ruin that strikingly beautiful face, she pulled her hair, scratched her skin and posted at her in a most unladylike manner. "It's all your fault, she screamed at the Capulet girl, who didn't even fight back. Something in her instantly broke at the pity in the girls' eyes grasping her neck Hermione tried to take her breath of life, clutching her neck tighter and tighter, Juliet clutched her neck then pushed Hermione away. The girl was still weak, Hermione lunged again only to be held back by the brown haired cyclops.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" The cyclops viciously asked. She looked at the Capulet girl who was pitifully coughing and wheezing for air, her blonde henchman came to her while the mousy haired child asked if she was alright. The girl looked so pitiful that she felt a twinge of regret for what she had done. But that came to an end as Lord Romeo's smiling face came to her mind. Struggling from the muscular man's iron grip she insulted the girl. "It's all your fault Lord Romeo's not married to me. He was engaged to me, not you! You stole his love away from me! He loved me you whore he loved me!" Tears sprang from her face, this was all Juliet's fault. This had to be, if not for her, her beloved Romeo would still be by her side. Lord Romeo had Loved her, but that harlot stole Lord Romeo's love away from her. "You succubus! You tore me away from my fated mate!" "Maybe we should shut her up for good, she heard the blonde man murmur. Yet no fear hit her as she stared at the Capulet whose face was emotionless. "He mentioned me to you, yet you stole him away from me. You should be dead you whore." "Romeo never mentioned you." Juliet told her voice devoid of any emotion. I can't die because of the vows we made." Both the men looked at her in surprise and shock, pain in their eyes. She stared at the men, no hint of apology, "Curio, Francisco I love him, is it any surprise I married him?" Vows, her mind began to break. Those two were married. Those two loved each other, and Romeo probably didn't even regret it. Tears sprang to her face. "He loved me first not you, how dare you seduce him!" "It was love at first sight for me, I never seduced him, and I'm guessing he fell in love the same way." No that meant those two where meant to be together. "He loved me first not you, you whore!" "Has it ever occurred to you, that Romeo never loved you?" It was a statement not a question, and their was no mocking in her voice. For that voice spoke with no emotion. And as she tempered her time with Lord Romeo, she instantly remembered, it was always her doing the inviting, that or Lord Montague himself, but it was never Lord Romeo, and the time he did spend with her was always forced, never of his free will. He was always so courteous, courteous yes, but also always so distant. She remembered he never even once told he loved nor spent a single flower festival with her. She instantly realized one thing. That LORD ROMEO NEVER LOVED HER. She had only assumed it. And with that she lost the strength in her legs and tears dripped down in her face, as she sobbed her love was unrequited she knew that now. Someone must have helped her to her feet for she felt someone's hand gently take her own, help her stand, lead her to the room she was sharing with Juliet and promptly sat her down. She sobbed through her tears. As she heard voices argue.

The male voices and a child's voice kept on arguing with the a female voice, "No I'm not letting you harm her." "But my lady it's not wise to let her live." "So you're going to kill her?!" The male voices where silent as if to confirm it, A flash of fear hit her, they where going to kill her? But what was the point of living if the one she loved did not reciprocate her feelings."well I won't let you." The female's voice instantly surprised her, did she not attack her just a moment ago? Why should she care about her safety? "Atleast don't share a room with her!" "So you could harm her?! She has no one else to share a room with. We're both women so Atleast she'll feel safe when she share's a room with me." "And you, will you be safe?!" Juliet was silent, but stated. "I have faith in her." And with that Hermione somehow felt a twinge of relief but mostly shock, why would that girl believe in her, after what she just did? That Juliet was a strange one, was she really a Capulet? "Well we don't." She heard the girl sigh, stand guard if you want, but you two are not to enter the room, is that clear." And with that The Capulet girl opened the door, with a white dress, with pink sleeves and pink ridges at the bottom.

"I've brought you a change of clothes." Hermione instantly remembered she had told her something similar when she first spoke to the Capulet girl. She didn't speak, and she heard Juliet sigh. "Hermione-San-" "I don't want your pity, Hermione told her." She felt tears drop down her cheek and a hand clasp one of hers giving it a tiny squeeze. "Then will you settle for my symphaty?" Hermione looked at the Capulet girl right in the eye, and saw she was dead serious." Why would you feel anything but pity or disgust for a girl who had attacked you because of her own illusions?" Juliet sighed giving her a sad smile. "I meant what I said last night about being relieved to have met you. I don't know why but knowing that someone else loves Romeo the way I do make me feels a kindred spirit towards her. Hermione felt herself blush at the Capulet girl's words. And without warning Juliet gave her a tight hug. Hermione's just stood still, not knowing what to do. Should she push the Capulet girl away or hug her back? "It's alright," the girl murmered , "it's ok for you to cry right now. And with that tears began to trickle down her face.

She hugged the Capulet girl tightly and she was sure she was hurting her, but Juliet didn't seem to mind. She cried for all the pain she felt, for all the whispers and laughing she heard behind her back. For all the gossinp the nobles made. For the burden she had to carry this past few weeks, and for the dishonor or it all. But mostly she cried for her unrequited love. She sobbed like a new born babe in The Capulet girl's arms. And when all the tears stopped and she felt completely numbed, she knew in that moment she would get over Romeo and find. New love. Pushing the girl away, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking at the girl's gentle smile, she felt maybe staying with The girl wouldn't be too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's pov

It had been a week since the earth quake, and Hermione knew she would be leaving soon. She clutched the dress, it was becoming less and less painful to be here, and that was worried her. She should hate the Capulet girl, should she not. She bit her lip, she had to get out to think things through. But how? "It seems we need to shop for more food," Balthasar, the butler pointed out. "Regan be a dear and go get them. Hermione sighed, she was desperate to get out, so this was the perfect opportunity, but someone of her status doing measly task. She was a born noble for goodness sake! True Juliet who was also a born noble didn't seem to mind doing them but she was raised as a commoner, so that didn't count. But it was the only way to get out. Raising her hand she calmly volunteered to go. The Capulet girl gave a shocked look, but said nothing, Hermione just frowned at her to show she still did not approve of The Capulet girl. Romeo may love her but she certainly didn't. "It seems troublesome to let a lady go by herself," the blonde name Francisco calmly pointed out, "Curio do be a dear and go with her. She didn't object she knew that they didn't trust her, and she wondered if the Capulets would use her as a hostage or worst. They did seem capable of that, and The Capulet WERE cruel tyrants, so the Capulet girl might seem capable of that as well. She sighed, the one eyed cyclops called Curio would have to accompany her, but it was worth it for a bit of freedom, she gave the man a cold stare. "Very well, if it means leaving my gilded cage, why not?"

Hermione silently looked around, many of the people of Mantua were as Juliet stated where dressed in the rags, she herself was wearing. She sighed, she should tell Lord Montague of the unfortunate poverty of the commoners, he would understand his rule was right and just after all. She then spotted a dead rose on one of the shop stalls, come to think of it, many of the commoners homes and Lady Ariel's villa where filled with dead roses. Why was that? Did the people not know that the Rose was the Montague family flower? She should reprimand them. "Excuse me good sir," she asked one shopkeeper, "do you not know that the rose is the Montague family's flower?" She was ready to reprimand him gently but firmly that this was a disrespect to Lord Montague. "Of course I know, everyone knows why do you think we hang it there?" She was taken aback, where the people not greatful for Lord Montague's fair and just rule? Where commoners spoiled children. She frowned, obviously she would have to keep this part of her adventure in Mantua to herself, Lord Montague should not know that people where disrespecting him, he was a good man after all. Just as she was about to open her mouth she heard someone plead, "Please good sir she's my only daughter."

A ragged man in his thirties, was begging a guard of the caribienri. Hermione instantly recognized the guard it was Cerimon, a leader of certain troop. "So why should I care." A pretty young girl of about age 15 was struggling from Cerimon's grip her long brown hair disheveled, her blue orbbs filled with tears. "Please good sir let me go!" Cerimon's grip tightened. Hermione wanted to help them, but she couldn't help but notice the people did nothing, a part of her would have asked what was wrong with them, but their faces were filled with pain and obviously wanted to help the poor girl, their clenched fist seeping with blood told her that. But why didn't they? Way did they have to be afraid of? Lord Monatgue obviously would show justice and have the man removed from his post. What would they have to lose for doing the right thing? Cerimon took in the girl's scent, the guards with him all had a cruel smirk on their faces. Hey men, why don't we have a little fun? Let's do this girl in front of her father!" And with that Cerimon took the crying girl and defiled her. Her scream echoed in Hermione's mind, she was crying, The cyclops looked at the guards, it was obvious he wanted to tear them limb from limb. Hermione herself couldn't be live the guards that had acted like gentlemen to her could be so cruel, in fact if she hadn't seen it herself she wouldn't believe it. The father stared at the men, hatred in his eyes, he punched at them, but was promptly stabbed by a sword, She could see the despair in his eyes as his daughter was repeatedly raped. The Caribienri each had their way with her and with that, decacipitated the girl after all had their way with her, twice. "Hmm, seems like we don't have to pay this whore." And with that Cerimon left, and Hermione couldn't help but feet utter disgust for the men she once thought so honorable, until today that is.

She felt utter rage at what happened to that poor girl. Clutching her fist she muttered, "Why didn't any of you do anything." The shopkeeper must have heard her murmer. "Did you say something girl?" "Hermione cast her amethyst eyes filled with rage at everyone of the commoners. "Why didn't you do anything for that poor girl! You could have saved her life, if you had reported this-" "We would be dead a young woman with mousy brown and brown eyes replied. Hermione instantly felt shock at the girl's words. What was she talking about. "We would end up like that girl and her father" An elderly man stated. These people where obviously delirious. "No you wouldn't Lord Montague is a just lord he would have-" "Now's not the time for jokes girl, That Montague is only a benign lord to those damn nobles!" She flinched at these words. "Wwhat are you talking about?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, a part of knew she needed to know why the people held such disregard to Lord Leontes."I'd say you where some noble considering your defending scum like Montague." The shopkeeper snapped leering dangerously at her. Suspicion and hatred instantly rose from the people's eyes. They each gave her stares utterly filled with hatred, and she knew they would attack her at any moment. But what had she done to them." She's a priest's grandaughter." Curio replied. "Her grandfather made sure to shelter her from That Bastard Montague's rule."She looked at the Capulet retainer surely he would meet the people's anger, but to surprise they just laughed. Figures, no noble bitch would be kind enough to pity a commoner girl." Hermione instantly knew if she were to survive she would need to accept that lie. "Grandfather always told me that The Montague's ruled Neo Verona ever since it was created." She lied."Well I hate to break it to you girl but your grandfather was lying. She seemed shocked."The Capulets ruled before 14 years ago and Neo Verona was a paradise for everyone during their rule. She felt utter shock. The Capulets where not tyrants, then why would." "Isn't Lord Montague a good ruler?" The people gawfawed and Hermione instantly knew that everything Lord Montague was saying about his rule being just and fair was a lie. "I hate to break it to you girl, but you're going to get raped eventually unless you're lucky enough not to catch any of the Caribienri's or a noble man's eye. And trust me a beauty like you will." A young man stated pity in his eyes. "Let me tell you " a middle aged man began "Ever since Montague's rule the guards have been nothing but oppressive to the common people, and I'm guessing the nobles don't even care considering their abusing as as well. No they simply didn't know. "Our daughters are being sold as sex slaves because many men can't pay their debt, children go hungry and die of malnutrition and many of the youths who fight back end up dead." An old man gave a sad smile. "Why did lord Capulet have to die, he was a fair and just lord." Hermione instantly felt her vision of Lord Montague's rule shattered, no it was shattered the moment she saw the poor girl raped. "I'm sorry." She told the mass. Guilt racking through her frame. "What are you sorry for, your not a noble who abuses their power now that Lord Capulet is gone!" She caught sight of Curio and Regan. "Master Curio, Miss Regan, may we head back?" She felt her mind break with guilt and her head and heart aches. Her knees and arms had turned to stone, and Pedestrian of Lord Leontes Van Di Monatgue was instantly broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's pov

The Walk to Lady Ariel's villa was completely silent. Questions that needed answers popped into her mind. Guilt was racking into her, and every step was painful to make. For some reason the tears did not come, and all she felt was white hot rage. How could Juliet keep this from her, why would her companions keep this from her. Her head ached, she knew she couldn't return to Neo Verona's keep now, not after what she had seen, from what she had heard, the Prince, no the unsurper would have her put to death. opening the door she heard Master Curio reply "You know Juliet didn't want to burden you with this knowledge." That was when the pent up frustration suddenly burst forth from her, "burden or not I deserve to know." She suddenly spotted Juliet. Walking towards the girl she raised her hand...slap! She slapped her hard. Juliet could only look at her shock. That girl had no right to be shocked, not after what she kept from her during the time she stayed here.

"You have no right to be shocked after what you kept from me." The true heir of Neo Verona gave her a confused look. "What are you talking abou-" "Lady Juliet she knows about how the people truly feel about that damn Montague." Yesterday she would have reprimanded him, and tell them they had no right to blashphemize Lord Montague's name, but now she could see they had every right. The common people hated Lord Leontes, hated the nobles and hated her for being a noble. She hated herself too right now for being so oblivious. With her violet orbs full of questions she stared Juliet right in the eyes. "How long did you know, Lord Montague was a cruel tyrant." Juliet just gave her a sad smile. "Stop trying to make this better, I'm not a child! I deserve to know!" Juliet just nodded her head. "Alright I'll tell you, I knew ever since I could remember, that he was a cruel tyrant." That was like a slap to Hermione, a child knew what a young woman did not. Rage at this girl for making a fool of her began to burst from her heart, and for the 3rd time in her life she did not care if she was being ladylike or not.

"How could you not tell me! I deserved to know the the truth!" Juliet was taken aback at her rage. "How are you different from Lord Leontes if you couldn't even tell me! Here I was Talking about how great Lord Leontes was, and yet he was nothing more than an usurper and a tyrant. Where you making a fool of me? Is that it huh!" "Would you have believed us if we told you." Master Fransisco pointed out. She was taken aback by this words. Staring at the fair haired man whose face was stone cold as he stared at her. "Do you really think we wanted to hear how great that bastard was? Do you really think we weren't suffering from how you tried to change us." Hermione lowered her head, as the tears and utter despair began to burst forth. But The long haired man would not relent. No he probably hates the nobles too much to do that. "Every day we had to put up with hearing you blabber on and on how great that oppresser is while people are suffering in Neo Verona because of his rule!" Hermione shrank back at his words. "You spoiled little noble! Do you have any idea how many children starved to death while you lived your carefree little life. Do you have any idea how much lady Juliet suffered while you condemned her! You are nothing but a spoiled little brat." Each word spat at her was like a blow to the stomach. Eventually she couldn't take the guilt anymore..." Hermione-San!" she heard a female's voice cry out as she lost consciousness.

She awoke to find herself in the room she was sharing with Juliet, her eyes scanned the purple sheets and she found herself dressed in the cotton nightgown she worRe when she found out about Juliet's love for Romeo. Raising herself up she fiddled with her hands, before the memory of what happened that day came to her. You silly and selfish girl. A voice in her head told her. She bit her lip in shame. That voice was right. As tears began to spring from Hermione's eyes she wondered how could she be such a silly girl. She remembered her days in Neo Verona so carefree, using the best make up and lotions, the highest rated scents and the most dazzling of jewelry to make herself beautiful for Lord Romeo. She remembered her days of being so carefree living in utter luxury, luxury she did not even appreciate. How many people had been suffering when she just cared about fancy parties, pretty silk, Lord Romeo and making herself pretty? Lord Romeo... How foolish it was to even thinker he loved someone so silly and selfish! How could he? While she thought that she was suffering more than anyone when he didn't love her, innocent young girls where being raped! She began to cry tears of utter guilt and self loathing. Stepping out of the bed, she clumsily moved about to the French window. Someone like her didn't deserve to live. She laughed at her clumsy movements, surely if her mother saw her at this moment she would trapped in endless reproaches! But right now that didn't matter. What mattered was ending this guilt and pain. Waking towards the big French window she opened the door. The cold night wind met her, she shivered. A part of her, the rational part told her not to do this, she might regret it. But the pain and guilt ate away at her. She didn't deserve to live after oppressing the people. Waking towards the end of the balcony, she stepped on the marble column preparing to jump. Walking towards the end she was prepared to fall to her death.

A hand suddenly catches hers, looking up she saw the worried eyes of Juliet Capulet, the only legimate scion of house Capulet and the true heir of Neo Verona. Her eyes where filled with concern and worry, "Hermione-San, don't don't do this." She looked at the girl utterly bewildered, trying to get out of the girl's iron grip, but to no avail, the girl's other hand moved in to grab her wrist. "Let go!" Hermione cried tears springing from her eyes. "No!" "Why, you already took Lord Romeo away from me! You already have his heart, why can't you just let me die and end this pain?!" Juliet looked at her her face filled with determination, and she knew that girl would not let go. Is that what this is about? Hermione-San it's ok if your first love doesn't love you, it's ok if he wasn't the one! I know in my heart you'll find new love!" Hermione could feel herself laugh, she couldn't blame Juliet for thinking that was the only reason, back then Romeo was all she thought about, but now knowing she oppressed the citizens, she couldn't go on living. "That's not what Thai is about!" Juliet looked at her eyes filled with surprise but still refusing to let go. "One less noble to oppress innocent people, I should not be living I-" "Shut up!" Juliet ordered, shocking her very core. "You just want to take the easy way out, Hermione-San if you want to make up to the people, you need to live and help them, not just die here!" Hermione had her doubts. "But-" "No buts, while your still alive you still have a future, you can still make it right. You should live and make way for that future instead of dying right now. We're going to make it through together! Don't you dare die, you need to live, live!"

Suddenly as if by magic, her will to live suddenly returned to her, and her fear of death came crashing back, struggling against the railings she looked at Juliet fearfully. Juliet gently smiled at her, telling her it was going to be alright. "Good you have your will to live back, don't worry I won't let you die." And with that Juliet used all her strenghth, instinctively she did to. Using her legs to touch the marble floor, climbing the cold column one by one. Until her feet hit the top. Juliet had a relieved smile, before falling down and pulling Hermione down with her. Both girls where out of breath. "Hah hah hah hah. You're really something Hermione-San." Juliet looked at her obviously exhausted. She herself was equally exhausted. "I'm sorry for calling you names before." Juliet raised her hands in peace, "Don't worry about it." "I'm sorry for all that you had to suffer." "It's not your fault." "And I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Juleit gave her a mischievous wink, let's not tell Curio and Francisco about that." She instantly felt her heart slightly lighten, Juliet Capulet was not a bad person she knew that now. As if reading he thoughts, Juliet clasped her hands, "Let's give Neo Verona a bright future together, ne?" Hermione nodded tears of relief in her eyes.

She awoke to find Juliet sleeping next to her, and for some reason she stared at the girl, a familiar yet strange feeling swelling in her heart. Lady Juliet wore nothing but a slip, all her other nightgowns where already used up, And Hermione couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lady Juliet truly was. A week ago she would have felt insecure about her own appearance after seeing and noticing Lady Juliet's beauty for herself, but for some reason Hermione could only stare in awe. Juliet's face had a peaceful expression, her auburn hair, like the dawn, that soft silky snow-white skin, her breast two perfect to even comprehend, her legs like the gazelle, an hourglass figure that Hermione herself would kill for, and that captivatingly beautiful face, that took her breath away. Hermione could only watch in awe at the sleeping girl. For some reason her body inched closer to her, closer and closer, only to stop upon hearing the girl mumble. Hermione stopped in embarrassment, what was she doing? After a moment she got out of bed, changed her clothes as fast she could, without waking Lady Juliet, taking one last glance at the sleeping girl, she couldn't help but smile as a warm feeling erupted in her heart. She closed the door gently so as to not wake the girl, and walked towards her destination.

Francisco's Pov

Quietly sipping his tea, he gave Curio, a glance, both men turned their attentions to the door, he knew that Curio shared the same thought in his mind. Both men worried about Lady Juliet's safety. Moving his eyes away from the door, he stared at his tea. If only the lady wasn't so stubborn, he wasn't sure if he would have fallen in love with her if she wasn't, may be his heart wouldn't break if he didn't love her. But alas he did. Hearing the door open, he was surprised to see the noblewoman Hermione. Her face was filled with determination. She walked towards them, and he nearly spit out his tea in shock at what the wench's words where. "Please tell me how I can help you bring down Montague."


End file.
